Odutuk
Odutuk is a Toa Khrodak of Plantlife from the Hidden in Deepest Shadows storyline. History Matoran Odutuk’s Matoran life began in a small village in the middle of a small forest on the Southern Continent, named Bo-Koro. At some point in his life he traveled north to Metru Nui, and spent some time in sightseeing in the city, especially the more natural, organic Ga-Metru. He met a few other tourists at the Great Temple, and they had so much fun that they agreed to meet up again some time. A few months later, at the agreed upon time, Odutuk went out of the village to meet his friends where they had agreed. They enjoyed themselves so much that they made it a regular occurrence, and Odutuk, who had never had friend before, realized that he now had five. Then things took a turn for the worst. One day they met up farther away from any village than they normally were; they were going to go hiking. Halfway up the mountain, they ran into a Muaka. Before they could run away, it attacked, and killed two of their group, Reig and Chania. Odutuk tried to fight the beast, but he was not strong enough. Fortunately, a Toa was in the area, Macabe, a Toa of Lightning. She heard the Rahi’s roars, and came to see if anyone needed help. She killed the Muaka, and helped the Matoran bury their friends. She commended Odutuk on his bravery, and prepared to leave. When she was about to leave, she remembered something. She had been a Toa for some time now, and never wanted to become a Turaga. She was secretly obsessed with never becoming a Turaga, and a few people in her village had noticed. Her village Turaga had given her some Toa Stones a few days ago, and encouraged her to give them to someone. She never intended to use it, but she decided that she might as well give it to the brave Matoran, and then be able to tell her Turaga that she had given it to a deserving person. She went ahead and gave it to him, knowing that there were no Toa Suvas in the area, and thus he could not use it, turning into a Toa and turning her into a Turaga. Just so that she would seem generous, she gave Toa Stones to the other three Matoran, Duula, Paeko, and Kradim. They, inadvertently of course, did exactly the opposite of what she had intended. They left the graves of their friends and journeyed far to a Toa Suva, where they were transformed into Toa. To be continued... Traits and Personality Odutuk was a brave and strong Matoran. He kept to himself most of the time, but after meeting his new friends, he began to be more open, and formed deep relationships. The deaths of Reig and Chania hurt him greatly, and afterward he seemed to be less polite and kind. He became preoccupied with helping people, to the point where he was bossing around his friends and becoming quite mean. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Odutuk had no powers. He wore a powerless Kanohi Hau, and carried a wooden walking stick carved for him by his Turaga. Because he was a Matron of Plantlife, he had an innate understanding of plants. Trivia * Odutuk's name was almost spelled Odotuk. * Originally, Odutuk's Toa mask, while he was part of the Toa Khrodak, was going to be an actual Hau, not just look like one. (currently not applicable) Gallery Odutuk (frontshot).JPG|Odutuk with his Jungle Axe Odutuk (frontshot2).JPG|Odutuk with his Greatshield Odutuk (diagonalshot).JPG Odutuk (frontshot3).JPG Odutuk (frontshot4).JPG Odutuk (oddshot).JPG Odutuk Blade.JPG|Odutuk's Jungle Axe Odutuk Blade (sideshot).JPG Odutuk Shield.JPG|Odutuk's Greatshield Odutuk Shield (other).JPG Category:Hidden in Deepest Shadows Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Traitors